This is my Battle
by Nevaeh Azalea
Summary: Misao becomes pregnant at 15 . She runs from it all, afraid that her family would look down on her since she wasnt married. 13 years later aoshi meets a young 13 year old boy... who is his mother? R&R!
1. the beginning

Disclaimer- don't own it…

* * *

**Hey, this is my first Aoshi Misao fic so please be gentle! **

**I am gonna turn things around and ages will be a little bit different so I can work a little better with my story.**

At the beginning the main character ages are

Misao- 15

Aoshi-20

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao becomes pregnant at 15 shortly after Aoshi returns from the battle with Shishio. She runs from it all, afraid that her family would look down on her since she was so young. When Aoshi stumbles upon a young man in the woods they seem to become good friends. When he introduces Aoshi to his mother what will Aoshi think?

-0------------------------0-

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

- - -

--------Chapter One… **The Beginning**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

It was sunny, puffs of clouds were everywhere in the sky, and it was warm. Misao hummed softly as she prepared the tea tray for Aoshi in the temple. She was unusually happy and almost everyone recognized it. She never hummed while working, she grunted. Her eyes never lit up every time somebody would enter the Aoiya, she frowned. Almost everyone dismissed it, taking it lightly. But when a certain man came in everyone turned their attention towards him. They hated him.

"Juro, you came." Misao spoke lightly when he entered the Aoiya. Juro was Misao's boyfriend, but only she tolerated him. Nobody knew what the attraction was between them, he had liar written all over him.

"Misao are you not taking Aoshi his tea?" Okon quickly spoke up before Misao had the chance to peck Juro on the lips.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She thought aloud but smiled anyway and turned to Juro. "go on ahead, I'll be there in an hour at the most." She pecked him on the lips and nodded, heading out the door.

Misao sighed happily and grabbed the tea for her former 'crush', Aoshi. After confessing her love towards him he quickly (not to mention harshly) turned her down. She had still brought him tea every morning and afternoon. She had yet to tell Aoshi about her boyfriend that she had been so much in love with.

She walked up the steps to the temple that was only a short distance of the Aoiya. _'Maybe I can convince him to come to dinner tonight instead of staying in that cold temple…"_ she mused.

"Aoshi-sama I have brought you tea." She said quietly, but still kept her happy tone. He nodded his head in thanks to her as he heard her approach him and set the tray down. He breathed in the soft air but what he smelled scared and confused him…

Blood.

-----------------------(hopefully) TBC!

* * *

Based on the summery and what I have **so far **I really need to know what you all think! I have a really good idea this can be a really **good story** if I stick to it and I get **plenty reviews from reviewers!**

Please remember**… it is a sin to read and not review!**

**EVERY review counts**… if u **can't** review then **email** me! _PLEASE OH PLEASE_ just _REVIEW_! It takes a split second and it **doesn't have to be much** just a simple "update" or a, "love it" will be great even! Just please **_show a sign_ you care about the story being _updated_ in the future**

_**PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU!**_

_**(and when you review it gives me a chance to look over your stories as well… maybe I just haven't heard of you but this way think of it as a free ticket!)**_


	2. the attack

Last Time on _"This is my Battle"_

"_Aoshi-sama I have brought you tea." She said quietly, but still kept her happy tone. He nodded his head in thanks to her as he heard her approach him and set the tray down. He breathed in the soft air but what he smelled scared and confused him…_

_Blood._

----------------------------

* * *

"Misao, are you hurt?" he asked her, smelling the blood that leaked off of her._ 'But where is it? She seems uninjured.'_ He mused

"I'm not injured at all, why do you ask?" she lifted her head and asked him, sitting down behind the tea tray.

"I… you smell of blood." He spoke softly. He was worried about her. But he knew it was too late, he had saw her with that man, Juro. He could still worry, but not the way he wanted.

"oh." She blushed faintly, "I know what you speak of. Don't worry." She blushed again when she finished her sentence.

"Do tell." He spoke taking a tea cup from the tray and sipped it slowly and set it down again to listen to her words.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone." He nodded and she spoke again, "well me and Juro… you know… took the next step in our relationship. During that step… well I was a virgin, blood was to be expected." She said gleefully… and he had lost control

"You are merely fifteen!" he shouted and his forwardness surprised her, along with the tone of his voice. But she wasn't one to back down.

"I know my age very well Aoshi-sama. We are in love. I think he wants to propose… I know I am young but please understand that I love him." She explained in such a rush it was hard for him to understand her words, but he did.

"He is using you!" he yelled in his and her defense. She was young and unmarried. Juro was aging fast and had gone behind Misao's back and made love with other women. She knew and she forgave him_. 'Misao…'_ he whispered her name worryingly in his mind

"He isn't cheating on me anymore! He stopped that… he had to of stopped. We made love last night Aoshi-sama." This argument was sickening to him and he left. He had stood off the temple floor and left. She was supposed to wait for him, now if the family had found out she would be looked on as a whore. If not by her family then by her future husband (which wouldn't be Juro… at least over Aoshi's dead body.)

"This conversation is over." He said firmly as he passed her. Tears welded up in her eyes.

--------------------------

* * *

Misao walked to Juro's motel where he was staying and knocked on the door. She looked down and saw suitcases on the floor filled with his belongings. _'No… he wouldn't leave me.' _she mused

"Misao… I see you have arrived." He said entering the room where she was.

"What's with the bags Juro?" she asked him, getting straight to the point. She was suspicious and he knew it.

"This was temporary Misao, it was a business trip. I… have to get home." he told her and her restraint broke.

"NO! You can't leave me Juro! We made love last night! You told me you loved me." Misao shouted at her boyfriend… no… ex boyfriend.

"I have another Misao, I never loved you. I need to… I need to get back to my wife." He told her and she almost fainted.

"Your WIFE? You have got to be kidding me Juro! I love you!" she shouted, "or at least I did…" she whispered. He frowned but her pain wasn't his problem. He was on a business trip and while away he had 'the need' and unfortunately he found her.

"You are nothing more than a gullible whore Misao." He shouted and she had lost it.

"You are nothing more than a bloody bastard!" she screamed back and punched him across his face. She wasn't defenseless; she would at least to defend what was left of her honor. He backed away a bit from the impact of the punch but he quickly regained his posture and hit her back, making her fall to the floor.

"Learn your place woman!" he shouted and kicked the back of her head. She growled and he only grew more frustrated with her. Dragging her up by her hair he punched her again, slightly bruising the skin around her eye.

"You piece of filth! Burn in hell." She spat out at him. He couldn't tame her, nobody could.

He hit her again to where she couldn't see straight. She fell to the floor when he released her hair that he had fisted in his grasp. She rolled over a bit trying to move away but his foot came into contact with her back. '_Damn.'_ She thought to herself before passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Misao woke up a few hours later in pain. She lifted her hand and winced when she touched a bruise around her eye. Her surroundings were obvious; she was in the forest opening, right before it opened out revealing the Aoiya. She sighed, wondering if the others were even up.

'_How could I have degraded myself like that? I… am I a whore?_' she asked herself. She was confused. She did have sex with him only after three months of knowing him. But she thought she was in love… didn't she?

Misao stood up off the ground with a hard push, trying to keep her balance. She knew the others would notice her wounds and she just decided to say she had a run in with the Kyoto police. They were after all ruthless. But then again the Oniwaban were not dense. They would soon figure out that Juro had done that to her, and they would hunt him down. She didn't want a war started… she just wanted to sleep.

She trudged slowly out of the forest and surprisingly she fell once more, but was caught.

"Aoshi-sama? Sorry I am back so late." She said as he helped her to her feet once more. It was dark, so he didn't have a good look at her but still saw the faint outlines of what was on her face.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded, softly brushing one of his large hands against a bruised cheek. She backed up a little and frowned. She wasn't scared of Aoshi, she never would be. But she was scared of what he would think of her… how she started an argument and it ended up that he was right and she was foolish.

"Nobody Aoshi-sama. I just want to sleep okay?" she practically begged him. He refused to let her go without knowing what was wrong.

"I will kill him." He voiced firmly. Aoshi was angry and all he could see was red until he felt her embrace

"Please don't go. I just want you here. I know I was foolish and I know that I made many mistakes in my life but please, just… just hold me."

And he did.

* * *

**TBC! TBC!TBC! TBC!TBC! TBC!TBC! TBC!TBC! TBC!**

thank you everybody for reviewing! i couldnt put this story up without your help.

please review again!


	3. And She Leaves

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer**-- definitely not mine; but don't we all wish?

Chapter 3- And She Leaves

**Last time** on _"This is my Battle"_

"_Please don't go. I just want you here. I know I was foolish and I know that I made many mistakes in my life but please, just… just hold me." _

_And he did._

**This time**--

* * *

They were still outside in the cold where Misao had bumped into Aoshi. He gently rocked her back and forth in a comforting fashion. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown and all she needed was love at this point, or at least a person to lean on.

Misao cried hard that night. She was in pain both mentally and physically. Aoshi was enraged at the thought of her being hurt by that… man. He was such a sorry excuse for a man… he tricked Misao into bed with him. He had deflowered her.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen earlier." She sniffled out. She had calmed down and the cold air was starting to make her shiver. He began to stroke her back in a reassuring method, it wasn't her fault. It was Juro's…

"We need to take you to a nearby doctor to make sure you do not have a concussion or worse. Blood has dried into your hair from the impact." He spoke strained. She was badly injured and he could do nothing about the man that had done this to her. The boat that sailed to Miyazaki had already sailed. It was faster to take a boat down to southern Japan, since the train there had been canceled due to minor complications, or at least that was what Aoshi had heard.

He picked her up bridal style before she had time to protest. She didn't want a doctor she just wanted to go home and sleep. _'Sleep…'_ she thought before drifting off into a soft slumber… maybe it would do her some good.

* * *

"Shinomori Aoshi I presume?" the doctor asked as he walked out a door and asked Aoshi.

"yes." Aoshi replied standing up from a small wooden chair. The waiting room was empty except for him and one nurse who would refuse to stop flirting with him.

"She seems to be fine; a little stitching was needed for a wound on her arm. It will need clean, new, bandaging every eight hours on that particular arm. She should refrain from straining herself, so she doesn't reopen the wound, such as heavy lifting. There was no head damage except for a slight headache. There was no stitching for that, and we had to cut some hair to se better but not much." He explained, thinking that Aoshi was her husband or caretaker.

"Anything else before I take her home?" Aoshi asked the doctor

"I will need to see her in a week's time. If the wound on her arm doesn't get better or she complains of tenderness on the stitching please have her back so we may apply a stronger medicine. She is in the first room on the right." He said before walking off into his office.

Aoshi walked into the room where the doctor said Misao was and saw that she as wide awake and had dried tears on her face from when she had to be held down because of her fear of needles. She was too young to be going threw this. She was a fifteen year old woman, but not a child.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She smiled lightly and stood from the chair she was sitting on. He noticed slightly wet towels beside her, full of blood from the wounds on her body. Her hair had been cleaned by one of the nurses and pulled back but something was different…

"They had to cut my hair, can u believe it?" she asked in a humorous tone. She tugged on the ends of her hair but laughed.

Her hair was still long, but not as long as it used it be. It went down to the ending of her waist, making her look more mature. He liked it that way.

"Let's leave." He told her and she nodded, standing from the chair and following him. The doctor gave her some sort of herb to rub into her legs and it made the ache go away so she could walk better. It proved to work well.

* * *

The walk to the Aoiya was long and quiet. Misao had been thinking as was Aoshi about the same man and were he was. They knew the city… but where in particular? He knew Misao had been threw a lot that day and it scared him to even think of the details, but his mind wouldn't let him avid the topic.

"We have arrived." He spoke, seeing the Aoiya in the distance. She looked up and saw her home then frowned.

"Are any of them awake, or do you know?" she asked him. She didn't want them to see her bruises.

"I told them you went to Juro's home. They are sleeping." He answered, glancing at her relived face. She tensed up when he put an arm around her and looked to him with a confused face

"You are cold, body heat will help." He told her when really he just wanted a reason to make sure she was still there… that it wasn't a dream.

* * *

"What happened?" Saito asked Aoshi, glancing periodically at Misao in the kitchen. The bruises were a little darker than the night before and she passed it off as a street fight she had gotten into to blow off steam after she and Juro broke up. Of course the entire Oniwaban was happy to here they had broken up once she told them.

"Juro Toshima beat her after she found out he was using her." He explained as Saito wrote it down with a western pen he had bought on a business trip.

"Used her for what exactly? Shinomori I need all the information you know before I could charge this man with a crime." Saito demanded. He cared for the 'weasel girl' as she was mostly called by him, although he didn't show it much.

"He used her for sex." He told him; and Saito looked up surprised and Aoshi could have sworn that his eyes were red for a split second.

"Has she gotten checked?" Saito asked Aoshi with seriousness in his voice.

"For what? There isn't anything wrong with her." Aoshi told him and Saito's eyes narrowed. He would speak with Misao alone about this matter, worrying Aoshi then sending him into a murderous trance. That was definitely not needed at this time.

* * *

Misao felt a little tired but continued working despite the heartburn that was starting to build up. She sighed, feeling the urge to just lie down in her room and sleep for hours. It was like she had been sleep deprived for weeks on end.

Looking out the window she saw Saito glance at her from the corner of his eye. She had already known he was there, Aoshi wanted to put Juro behind bars for adultery. It was a serious crime in all of Japan, not just Kyoto.

"You okay Misao? You look tired?" Okon's voice startled her slightly but Misao regained her composer and grabbed the long forgotten broom and leaned on it.

"Don't worry about me; we have a lot of work to do around here. How else will we earn a living?" Misao giggled at her own statement and Okon could only frown at how well Misao was at brushing off subjects, although it hardly ever worked.

"If you say so…" Okon said hesitantly and slowly left the room. Misao began to sweep the dirt in the corners into a small pile.

Misao opened the door nearby and swept the dirt outside into the grass. Wiping her brow from the sweat, she lay the broom aside and shut door. Yawning, she took a small rag and began dusting small figurines and the shelves that they rested on.

"Saito, what are you doing here?" Okon spoke as Saito entered the restaurant

"I'm here for weasel." He spoke softly to her.

"She's in the study, is there anything wrong?" she asked

"Nothing major." He spoke walking passed her and turned the corner into the hallway leading to the office.

'_I wonder what he needs?_' she mused but quickly brushed it off

* * *

Misao placed the wet rag into a bucket and sighed, the heartburn was really getting to her. She didn't know why she had it, all she had was soup, nothing spicy.

"Weasel, long time no see." Saito spoke making Misao jump slightly.

"You're here about Juro I bet?" she asked, dismissing his greeting. He was taken back a bit but nodded his head.

"You need to be checked by a doctor for any known sexually transmitted diseases, they may take a few days. My wife, Tokio, wants you to stay with us for a while." He offered she frowned slightly at his statement.

"I have a job, two of them Saito. I couldn't do that." She replied but he smirked.

"Okina, he will become temporary leader of your clan. I have spoken to him. He thinks it's just a mere mission."

"And of my job at the Aoiya?" she asked him raising an eyebrow

"Sae, from Tokyo, will be coming in by train tomorrow. She volunteering coming. It seems that she has been fired from her own job. She will also being ninja training from Omasu, I believe her name is, starting tomorrow morning, right after she arrives at the Aoiya." He explained to her almost as if he had gone over it in a mirror many times over.

"You certainly have thought this out. But why? We can't get along for two minuets let alone a month."

"This is business Misao, and is a sense you were raped. That man will pay dearly for his crimes, but for now you need to be checked by a doctor. Pack your things, we leave in an hour." He commanded gently. It was strange to here such a soft voice from him… it was like her father speaking to her.

"okay." And she ran off to her room down the hall.

Saito looked out the window to see Aoshi's retreating form going into the Aoiya temple. He sighed slightly, wondering how Aoshi would take the news that Misao would be gone for a month on a so-called mission. He would want to come, that was why he left a note; but the man wouldn't rest with a simple note…

Minuets passed by and Saito saw Misao walking his direction at a steady speed. It would be… nice to have some humor around the house. Tokio was beginning to become depressed lately and was in need of a female companion.

"Ready?" he asked her. The bag she held was light but held all she needed.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She responded and followed him out the Aoiya.

Omasu watched them leave and mentally cried. The Aoiya would surly be dull without her. _'I wonder what Aoshi will say…'_ Omasu thought

* * *

Well thanks for the reviews! I made it longer than the last chapters… I hope u all like! Sorry it took so long. Mass family shit is going on but yeah… REVIEW PLEASE! Every one counts! (Trust me) 


	4. I'm WHAT!

**Chapter 4**

**Last time** on _"This is my Battle"_

"_Ready?" he asked her. The bag she held was light but held all she needed. _

"_Yeah, I'm ready." She responded and followed him out the Aoiya._

_Omasu watched them leave and mentally cried. The Aoiya would surly be dull without her. 'I wonder what Aoshi will say…' Omasu thought_

----------------------------------------------

After Aoshi found out of Misao going on a mission he was furious. He went to look for her but it was to no avail. He returned after four days of searching. He was more depressed than usual and a letter was immediately sent to Misao in hopes of her return as soon as possible.

--

* * *

"They need me back Saito." Misao spoke looking up from the letter from Okina. Saito furrowed his eyebrows, becoming serious knowing she could go back yet. Her results were not back and, although he didn't want to admit it, she was growing on him.

"They need to wait. How major is it?" he asked her.

"Aoshi-sama has fallen into a slight depression or so they say." She responded. Tokio turned her head somewhat

"He will be fine for another two weeks. You shouldn't fret over him for the time being. I know it is hard." Tokio told her softly. She embraced the young ninja with such a tender touch, making Misao smile a bit.

"I guess you're right."

A knock at the door was heard making them all jump a bit. Saito opened it and took an envelope from young man.

"its her results sir." The short man said just a bit above a whisper. He was shy, everyone could tell. Saito gave him a tip and the boy smiled widely and ran off gleefully.

Shutting the door Saito slowly opened the envelope and Misao gulped. Saito's eyes widened and Misao became slightly scared. Tokio grabbed Misao's hand as a sign of reassurance.

"You're pregnant." he said and dropped them envelope… Misao had fainted.

* * *

Aoshi sat in the temple and mediated. Thoughts were buzzing around in his mind. It hurt, the fact that she was gone hurt him. Although it was only for a month he missed her smile. He missed her.

Okina brought his tea and when he didn't Okon did. She was less talkative than the old man. She was less talkative than Misao and that bothered him. He didn't know where Misao was, if she was hurt, if she was being taken care of. Thought raced threw his mind about her and he hated it. He never used to worry this much but after what Juro had done to her his concern for her had risen greatly.

Taking the cup from Okon he saw her rise and leave the temple. She knew he wanted to be alone, she wasn't dumb. Having the session with someone else was different.

* * *

Misao had recovered from her episode and sat on a chair Tokio had provided. She was shaky and she was in disbelief.

"how could this happen? It was only one night." Misao said shakily. Her voice was filled with worry.

"It only takes one time Misao." Tokio said softly and rubbed her friends' back.

"What will my family say? I wasn't married and I can't support a child on my own." Misao replied. It was true. The cost of caring for a child was difficult especially for a single parent.

"You can stay here until you get on your feet. It won't be a problem." Tokio offered and Saito nodded his head.

Misao wanted to cry at their generosity. They were being so kind and she had no way to repay them. She couldn't get a job in her condition she was a month along and would be showing in only a couple more months with her petite size.

"Thank you, but how would I repay you both? I can't just depend on you." Misao replied

"You can get a job at the dojo with me. Volunteer and that will be enough." Tokio said and Misao smiled. Maybe everything was going to be okay. She hoped so.

------ five months later

* * *

Misao was six months along and she was already having trouble walking. She helped Tokio at the dojo as much as she could. Teaching the children was difficult since they were so rowdy. They liked Misao and always asked to feel the baby kick. She went in for check ups two times a month and so far everything was great. One thing bothered her though.

"Why am I the size of someone who should be eight month along? Is that natural?" Misao asked Saito who walked beside her. He had come to pick her up from the dojo five minuets ago. Misao only worked half a day and made it up by working on weekends. She needed the rest.

"You may be retaining more water than most women. It's natural in some cases. Rare but natural." He guessed. It was true he had seen many women that were bigger than what they were supposed to be and thought that was the reason.

"Maybe you're right. I guess I have nothing to worry about." Misao stated to herself aloud.

"How are you feeling?" Saito asked her. He eyed her quickly as she struggled to keep up with his already slow pace so he slowed down a little more and awaited her answer.

"I got heartburn and my ankles hurt like hell." She replied with a smile. She always managed to stay cheery even in the hardest times. He didn't know how.

The reached the small house and Misao quickly sat on a chair. Saito snickered as he watched her sigh in relief that she was off her feet.

* * *

Aoshi read the letter over and over again. It was a few months old now, from Misao and Saito. It stated that the mission was going to take longer than expected and that for them not to worry. But worry he did.

He was enraged at first sight of the letter. She needed to be home with her family, with him. He felt strange in a way. But in a good way. He never used to worry this much over one person. Times had changed him and he didn't know weather to like it or dislike it.

"We have received another letter my boy. From Misao." Okina said cheerfully waving the small envelope in his face trying to tease him.

"What did she say?" Aoshi asked simply.

Okina's happy face faltered somewhat at Aoshi's question.

"She will be staying for a few more months." Okina said softly. He wanted cry but didn't. It was beginning to get lonely without her at the Aoiya.

"Months? Why is she staying for so long?" Aoshi asked him with urgency in his voice. He was loosing it.

"She didn't say. She said to tell everyone sorry. I just thought you would like to know." Okina replied to him.

"I would like to know where she is stationed for this mission." Aoshi murmured and Okina simply stood and exited the temple. It was awkward seeing Aoshi in this delicate state of mind.

"Maybe I should… just wait." Aoshi concluded.

------------------------ **tbc

* * *

**

Please review! Sorry so short… more in next chapter… **IF**** THERE WILL BE A NEXT CHAPTER!**

I mean… the reviews… **what happened**? I know most of you out there read it I mean… at least review it! It could be a flame for all I care but tell me what you think.

REVIEW PLEASE… I don't think I can update w/o any reviews… this is ridiculous. I love you all and I understand some don't have the time but a simple update or 'good' will do for me! just please REVIEW

Thank you for all who reviewed!

**Green Animelover**

And

**Rikka-chan**

2 reviews? I wont update anymore if the rest of you cant review…. Just please… I would do it for u.


	5. doubled surpirse

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Misao was nine months pregnant and she lost her ability to walk. She was… large. She was a little bigger than a normal pregnancy and it worried her. She was almost twice the size!

She couldn't stand on her own so she would lie in bed or Saito would have to carry her to the dojo only to be sent home by Tokio.

She hated not being able to move around but had to deal with it. it was either that or loose her child. She had become quite attached to it even though it wasn't born. She wanted a child; she didn't care if it was boy or girl.she would love the baby no matter what, even if it looked like Juro more than her.

she loved Juro, she wouldnt deny that and even after such a long period of time and with what he had done to her, the feelings were just now coming to a rest. she was in love, or at least thought she was. feelings die hard.

And then… delivery day came…

* * *

"Misao push, I see the head!" Tokio yelled softly to Misao who screamed bloody murder. Saito was forced to stay outside the room and hear everything without helping. Misao had become his little sister in a way. She had grown on him just as he had predicted.

Misao began to push harder and screeched when she felt something tear 'down there'. She could barely handle the pain. She wished someone could knock her over the head with a board and knock her out… she hated the pain.

"It's a boy Misao!" Tokio said happily. Misao smiled and couldn't believe it… a boy… she had a boy. The pain seemed to fade away as Misao heard the screams of her child… a little boy. Tokio grabbed some scissors and snipped the umbilical cord.

* * *

"I see your awake still. How are you?" Saito asked Misao seeing her with her bundles of joy

"We're fine… I have a boy and a girl." Misao said proudly.

"Twins?" Saito asked her with a confused face. He knew she was bigger than normal but he never expected twins.

"Wanna hold one? They don't bite." Misao said nudging toward the child in her left arm. Saito nodded and took the child, holding the head as careful as possible.

"Who is this?" he asked her

"He is Katsu… and my little girl right here… Sora." Misao said gently they were random names and she knew it. They were perfect though. They would live up to their names and they would live to be strong warriors.

Misao had everything planed. Her children would be trained by her and their 'Uncle Saito.'. They would be strong, and they would learn from their mother's mistakes. Aoshi… she would never return. She couldn't. Her family would all hate her. Having sex with a man and then having his children.

"He, looks like you." Saito commented. Misao nodded happily. He had boyish features, but he was just like Misao.

"They both have blue eyes. Oh." She said gently as Sora began to cry. "Hush hunny… mommy's' right here." Misao cooed to her child. Katsu stayed asleep despite his sisters loud crying. Saito looked on to her as she calmed the child down easily.

"They are so tiny." Tokio stepped into the room and said. She was right; both children were tiny but healthy.

------------ 13 years later.

Misao was 28 and she didn't feel older than seventeen. She lived with Saito and Tokio and they loved the children living there. As Misao planned Saito and she had trained the children to be strong teenagers for their age. Misao wasn't at their level until she was sixteen, when Saito first began to train her.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Katsu asked. He had grown a lot. His voice was that of a man's but still had the childish hint to it.

"Cleaning, maybe you should try it once in a while." Misao told him jokingly. She spoiled her kids rotten but they still knew where their duties lied.

"I already did the laundry isn't that enough?" he asked her wit his puppy dog eyes. Of course she didn't fall for it like she used to.

"Boil some water and then you're done for the day." Misao told him. He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"alright." He responded and left towards the forest after getting the bucket that was inside the house.

* * *

Aoshi wasn't over Misao. It had been a little over thirteen years. Her face was fading from his mind but her voice still lingered. The temple was a thing in the past for him, hardly ever going there unless his thoughts were too much to manage.

He walked down the path towards the river. It was calming there to him. Flowers bloomed on the trees and the water seemed to be invincible.

'Maybe I should search for her again… she would be what now 27…28?' he mused. Life had gotten dull around the Aoiya. The restaurant was still the same, but as was said before… more dull.

"Who the hell are you?" a boy said calmly. He wasn't scared he was just a curious and foolish boy.

"Back away boy, I have no time for foolishness." Aoshi responded. The boy was tall and had… deep blue eyes. _'Damnit Misao… just stop haunting me. I can't take it anymore.' _

"My name isn't 'boy'. It's Katsu. And your in my part of the woods, how about you leave and go somewhere else?" Katsu said cockily.

"You do not own the forest. Leave before I make you." Aoshi threatened. His voice was full of malice towards the boy.

Aoshi pulled out his kodochi and Katsu pulled out his weapon of choice… twin Kodochi.

"I see you know my method of swordsmanship, but it doesn't matter." Aoshi stated and charged towards Katsu. Katsu blocked it easily and began blocking Aoshi's attacks.

Aoshi began to get tired after a while and smiled lightly which was rare. Katsu backed away a bit and Aoshi did the same, both breathing hardly.

"Would you like to be trained?" Aoshi asked the boy. Katsu looked into Aoshi's eyes and saw the seriousness in them.

"I would be the one training you old man." Katsu commented and Aoshi narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "But why not?" Katsu said with a cocky tune to his voice.

Katsu and Aoshi began their training only moments later and Aoshi seemed to enjoy the boys' company. _'Perhaps I wanted to keep him around is because he reminded me of her.'_ Aoshi thought to himself

"I need to get back home, I told mom I would get water and it has been hours. She is probably worried. I will see you tomorrow Aoshi-sensei." Katsu said brightly and grabbed a bucket he had long ago filled with water.

* * *

"What took you so long? I thought something bad happened to you!" Misao scorned him. Katsu's stepped back a bit and looked at Misao with sorrow filled eyes.

"Mom doesn't cry I'm sorry! I brought the water." Katsu offered and hugged his mom before she had the chance to fall to the ground sobbing.

"It doesn't matter, you could've been killed!" she yelled softly, if it was possible. "But you're safe now and that's all that matters."

"I met a friend mom he is really nice. You should meet him." Katsu told her happily.

"Maybe another day son. Now go wash up; your dinner is in the kitchen." She told him sighing slightly. She was just relieved that he was okay and no harm had come to him.

Katsu walked off in the direction on the house and Misao could only let the tears flow. He could've been hurt, or possibly dead. _'Maybe I am not being as good as a mother as I should be…' _Misao thought

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sora asked

"Nothing hon." Misao replied

* * *

**TBC**

Sorry it's shorter and thank you all for reviewing… I hope you all keep it up I don't want to have to take the story down. I got many ideas and hopefully I can end this story with about 3 or 5 chapters. Well later! And **REVIEW**! (Please)


	6. the meeting

**Chapter 6**

---

* * *

Every other day Katsu would go train with Aoshi in the woods. Misao knew Katsu was with another 'friend' and Misao accepted that.

"Katsu said he was bringing his friend by today mom." Sora told Misao as she jumped into another tree. Misao smiled and nodded her head

"I know; it's about time we meet his friend." Misao replied and threw another wooden kunai at her daughter only to have her dodge it.

"What do you think he looks like?" Sora asked jumping down onto the soft grass and wiping her brow.

"Don't know, he told me that his friend was older than him by about ten or so years." Misao said and jumped down as well.

"Maybe tonight we can learn his name." Sora said in a teasing tone. Katsu hadn't told them his name yet and they didn't bother asking as long as Katsu was happy.

"Why don't you go help your aunt and uncle with dinner? Tokio is to far along to really be doing so many chores."

"If you say so mom."

Sora left and walked to the house slowly, obviously not wanting to help out. Misao wondered what Katsu's friend would look like and how they had met. So many questions went threw her mind at first notice of him. She didn't know what to expect.

---------with Aoshi and Katsu

"So you want me to meet your family do you?" Aoshi asked with a lazy tint to his voice. The both of them were relaxing after an hour long training session. Katsu was lying on top of a small bolder while Aoshi sat patiently awaiting for his energy to return.

"Why not? My sister asks about you. She just wants to know why I am not at home. They worry about me I guess." Katsu explained

"A mother always worries for her son." Aoshi told him. Although it wasn't completely true, some mothers needed help, Aoshi could tell Katsu's mother must be a kind person.

"Yeah, I love her. She had me at such a young age you know, I never knew my father. She doesn't like to talk about him."

"How young if you do not mind me asking?" Aoshi asked in curiosity

"Fifteen."

"Very young even in these times." Aoshi said

"You know this is the much you have actually spoken since…never." Katsu said laughing slightly. Aoshi only smiled at the boys' antics. He was something special.

They trained more for another hour and washed off in the river, which was unbelievably calm and clear. Katsu was slightly nervous about introducing Aoshi to his mother. What if she didn't approve of Aoshi or she just didn't think he was suitable enough to be training him questions like that ran throughout his mind.

"Are you ready to leave?" Aoshi asked Katsu making him leave his thoughts of doubt in the dust.

"Yeah, we just take that path right there." Katsu said pointing towards a path leading into the forest

Aoshi nodded and followed closely behind Katsu. It wasn't far at all, maybe about half a mile and they were there.

"This is Saito's home." Aoshi thought aloud seeing that he had been there once before.

"Yeah, that is my uncle." Katsu told him. Aoshi raised a brow and his heart began to beat fast when he saw a young woman that resembled Misao.

"Is that your mother?" Aoshi asked pointing to a young woman. It couldn't be though

"No that's my sister. That is my mom." Katsu said pointing to Misao who walked up to them with her arms full

"It's nice to m- Aoshi?" Misao stuttered. She was close to fainting when she saw how he looked at her with surprised eyes.

"So this is where you have been." Aoshi said with an almost calm voice but his widened eyes gave away all surprise.

"You both know one another?" Katsu asked them. Misao looked at her son and nodded.

"Why don't you go help your sister with dinner? You know she can't cook." Misao offered and he nodded. Glancing at Aoshi and Misao one final time before taking off

"Who's the father?" Aoshi got straight to the point. He looked at Misao like he used to when she was younger. She was nervous she wanted him to just leave. Two minuets ago she was happy…now she didn't know what she was. Confused maybe?

"Juro is the father." She answered truthfully

"I'll kill him." Aoshi vowed to her and himself.

"That… won't be necessary. We couldn't find him even after all these years." Misao responded

"I see."

"I am sorry if this is awkward for you Aoshi-sama. Meeting after 13 years is strange." She apologized to him.

"I miss you. We all do." He corrected himself with a slight bush.

"I miss you all too but what you they think if I had two children by Juro? They would think of me as a whore." She told him

"No, they would think of you as a strong independent mother."

"Come on we can talk later, dinner is ready by they smell of the burnt fish." She said with a slight smile

* * *

---------- After dinner

* * *

Dinner was slightly awkward for all of them and now that it was finished Katsu and Sora went outside making Saito and Tokio come with them. Aoshi and Misao sat on the porch.

"I didn't know I was carrying twin till I had them. It was hard, but worth it." Misao explained to him

"they are strong warriors. Did you train them yourself?" he asked

"no saito helped a lot. Tokio teaches them in her dojo and in return I help clean up afterwards and will be helping when she has the baby." Misao said

"Katsu!" they heard Sora scream in fear.

Misao darted up and saw a man holding a knife to Katsu's face.

* * *

**TBC **

Sorry it was so short! Thanks for the reviews. One chapter and it will be done. **Please give some more reviews though… i would hate to take this done with only one chapter to go...**

Please review!


	7. everybodys battle

**Chapter 7**

"Release my son." Misao said coldly, flicking her wrists making her kunai show freely. Aoshi unsheathed his kodochi while Saito unsheathed his sword as well.

"Why Misao, don't you remember me?" the man spoke with a hint of humor in his voice.

"J-Juro… what the hell do you want?" she screamed towards him

"You never told me I had a son, and I see I have a daughter…" he said licking his lips. Sora's eyes narrowed and Misao was ready to charge.

"You let him go! I'll… I'll give you whatever you want just leave them alone." She offered as her head dropped in shame

Just as Misao was about to step forward she heard a sharp gasp and looked to see Katsu with a knife being buried into his neck. Blood spilled out in a rush.

"No… my baby." Misao said… then charged forward in a mad rage.

"I told you not to tempt me Misao, that night you tried to defy me was a mistake." He told her dodging her moves. Saito went to Katsu and tried to stop the bleeding with the sleeve of his shirt he tore off. Tokio grabbed Sora and made her run inside into a small crawlspace where it would be hard to find the two of them. Aoshi tried his best to help Misao.

"You bastard!" Misao screamed at Juro, Puncturing him in the arm with one of the knives. Juro fell to the ground as the pain erupted, fortunately for Misao; she had hit a vital nerve.

"Your own son Juro? How could you hurt you own son!" she slapped him hard in the face and tears began rolling down Juro's face.

"D-don't kill me." he begged. Aoshi came up and decapitated Juro's head quickly. He turned his head to find Misao by Katsu's still body.

"Katsu… you can make it…. you can make It." she repeated to him and herself over and over

The sad truth was that Katsu had already died.

**-----days later**

The funeral was simple, but many people attended. Misao's family, at the Aoiya was sent a letter and they attended as well, despite the fact that they didn't know him. Kenshin came along with more friends and family of both his and Misao's.

Sora cried on her mothers shoulder softly for both her spiteful father and her loving brother who had protected her threw thick and thin.

Aoshi stood close to Misao, for comfort, but sadly she hadn't come to him what so ever and kept to herself.

"Any last words for Katsu?" the priest asked the large group. Some nodded their heads respectfully saying no and others simply stood around doing nothing.

After the wake Misao was asked many times to return back to the Aoiya and with much talking with her daughter she accepted. Saito and Tokio helped her pack since she wanted to get the move over as soon as possible.

"Are you sure about this Sora?" Misao asked "do you really want to leave?"

"I'm sure; I don't think I can stay here much longer without Katsu mom… I miss him so much… its like part of me is, gone." Sora said obviously wanting to cry. Misao held her tears back. She didn't want her daughter thinking her mother was weak.

"Just go ahead and cry baby… its all right." And Sora cried. The ordeal of watching her brother be stabbed in the neck and her father, of which she never knew and hated, be decapitated.

Aoshi appeared in the doorway and saw Misao cradling her daughter as Sora cried. He didn't know how Misao hid all those year with two children and be so close at the same time. It was amazing to say the least. _'I'll talk to her later.'_ He mused

--------------------------- Next day

"It feels different to be home again." Misao said aloud, unpacking one suitcase of many.

"So this is where you grew up mom? It's nice." Sora complimented and walked off to follow Okina who would show her the room she would have.

"You seem depressed." Aoshi spoke scaring Misao a little making her jump

"No, just a little tired." She responded to his concerned comment

"Who do you think you're fooling Misao? Don't hold it in." Aoshi said with a rough hint to his voice

"I can't take it Aoshi-sama. I miss him so much. He was the glue to our family. Now its only Sora and I… she can't take it and neither can I." she told him with tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. He embraced her with his strong grip trying to comfort her in anyway that he could.

Days went by that soon turned into weeks which soon turned into months. Sora had turned fourteen and Tokio had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Misao had not overcome her son's death and soon became an empty shell. Aoshi and Sora were the only people who were able to get threw to her but everyone soon worried more as she began to loose weight. "Please eat mom" they would tell her or "Misao stop acting this way we need you." The worry filled concerns never ceased and she felt as if she was dying.

"Misao I hate to be the one to tell you, but without the proper nutrition your body will shut down within the next two weeks possibly less." The doctor told her in Aoshi's presence.

"That is impossible. She has a daughter to raise still." Aoshi told him

"I am so very sorry." The doctor told him and left the room quietly to report the sad news to the others.

"Misao…" he whispered towards her _'it's now or never.'_ He mused. "Don't leave me." he told her he heard her gasp slightly and she looked towards him.

"W-what?" she asked weakly

"You were the one with me threw the thick and thin. You were my best friend when I was a merciless killer. You were by my side when I told you to leave me be. I loved you since you were born. I love you now as a man loves a woman. I love you more than you could ever imagine… just don't leave me now." He confessed. He walked over to her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I- love you too…" she told him and smashed her lips to his.

Maybe life was going to get better. Maybe Misao would die. Maybe she would live. Only time could tell… bust for now all the mattered was her and him. She fell and he caught her. She cracked his shell and melted his ice… it was just her battle any longer… it was everybody's.

* * *

** if i get enough _reviews _then be expecting a sequel in the next month or two!**


End file.
